Germany's Daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Germany's daughter decides that she wants to wander away with her friends but Germany disapproves. warning contains spanking


Germany had a little daughter she was Germany's pride and joy he also had a brother named Gilbert and a niece named Bethany. Isabella was 5 years old she had her Vait's eyes and hair she wore a yellow shirt, black skirt, with red shoes. She loved her Vati and he onkel and her cousin Bethany. She dislikes getting in trouble and idiots like France. Bella was walking through her house looking for her Vati but she couldn't find him so she went outside and screamed "VATI VHERE ARE YOU"!

Ludwig was working on something when he heard his daughter calling him so he got up and went to her found her crying. Ludwig walked up to her and said "Isabella vat's wrong vhy are you crying". Bella heard her Vait's voice and looked up and said "Vati vhere ver you"? Germany sighed and pick her up and said "oh Bella I vas getting ready for Italy, Japan, and Prussia so vhen zhey get here zhen I can train zhem". Bella said "okay is onkel Gil bringing Beth and are the others bring their kids?"

Ludwig set her down add said "Ja zhey are so you better be good alright"? Bella saluted and said "Yes sir Vati sir". Germany chuckled and said "at ease little one". Bella did just that then she heard knocking Germany went to answer the door and saw that it was his brother Gilbert. Gilbert said "ah hello vest vhere is my niece." Bella ran up to Prussia and hugged him and said "Onkel Gilbert"! Gilbert tossed her in the air and said "vell how is my Awesome niece". Bella said "I fine you Onkel oh did you bring Beth"? Prussia put her down and stepped aside and showed his daughter then Bella ran up to her and said "Bethany come on let's go play".

Germany smiled at them. Soon Italy, Japan, and Romano came over and then Bella and her friends were playing. they were playing until Bella wanted to see what was beyond the house and said " hey Beth vat do you zink is in town ve could zee vat's out zhere " Beth was grinning an said "yeah let's do it are you guys coming or are ou going to be vhimps"? Tohru and Vanessa stayed while the others went.

Meanwhile Germany was training Italy and Japan when he thought to go see what his daughter was up to he said "alright you two have a 15 minute break". Germany, Japan and Italy went to see their daughters but stopped when then only saw Vanessa and Tohru playing and not the rest Germany called for Gilbert and Lovino and told them that their kids are missing. The kids were in a wood when Bella said "um Beth maybe zhis vasn't a good idea".

Beth looked at her and said " oh come on vat could happen". Just as she said that a wolf came towards them then Royie said "oh its just a wolf it won't hurt us". Bella looked at her like she was crazy and said "please Royie dun't challenge it". Royie wasn't listening and kept challenging it then it growled and finally howled that's when Bella and the rest glared at Royie and Royie said "sorry" the kids were running away from it.

Germany and the rest heard the wolf and heard the kids' screams when they found them the wolf was gaining on them that's when Germany took cash to it. Bella and the others were practically crying for the fathers and Beth was yelling at Royie saying this was all her fault. Just as the wolf was attacking the girls heard and gunshot and finally Bella saw here Vati and the others fathers.

Germany sighed at went over to Bella and hugged her and said "Isabella vat in the world were you thinking"? Bella knew she was in trouble but she just wanted to be in her Vait's arms and cried. The rest did the same then Germany and the other carried them to his house and then Germany set her on the floor turned toward her room and smacked her hard on her bottom and said "Bella you get too your room now I am to angry to deal with you now".

Bella yelped at the smack and did as she was told. Germany sat on is couch with his head in his hands and said "vat am I supposed to do, vell I know one zhing Vati vould have belted me but she is only 5 years old". Germany sighed but then something happened Germany saw his Vati and said "Vati how are you here". Germania looked at his son and said "Ludwig you are troubled my boy". Germany said "Vati I almost lost Bella today I dun't know vat to do". Germania sighed and said "Ludwig do you vant my advice I zink you should spank her bare with your hand and a little with zee belt". Germany thought of it and said "thank you Vati but could come vatch so I know zat I dun't over do it". Germania said "Ja I vill vatch".

With that he and his Vati went up to Bella's room and Germany sighed and opened the door and saw Bella crying he cleared his throat and sat on her bed and said " Bella come here". Bella did and looked at her Vati and said "Vati I'm s-sorry d-do you h-have to s-spank me"?

Germany picked her up and sat her on his lap and said "Ja Bella I have to you scared me I thought I vould have lost you to zat Wolf". Bella hung her head then Germany said " Bella this is not just a hand spanking you know zat right." Bella nodded and said "V-Vati vat are going to use". Germany said "zee belt". Bella's eyes widen and said "nein Vati please not zee belt". Germany said "Bella you could have died okay so I have to".

With that he laid her over his knee and lifted her skirt and lowered her panties and said "I'm sorry about this Bella but I hope you learn for zhis." With that he lifted his hand in the air and sent it crashing down onto her bottom. Bella was squirming and kicking and said "nein Vati owow I sorry wahhh Wahhh owow please Vati ow".

Germany started alternating cheek to cheek and when he got it to a bright pink he picked up the belt doubled up into a small strap and rested on Bella's bottom. Bella felt this and started kicking and screaming "NEIN VATI NEIN"! Germany lifted the belt and smacked it down on her bottom. Bella screeched "OWWWW VATI STOP WAAHHH"!

he smacked her with it five times and threw it across the room and fixed Bella's clothes and pick her up and comforted her saying " shh Bella it's over no more belt okay shh" Bella cried so hard then she fell asleep and Germany laid her down on her belly and said "Gut-ten nog mien little Bella"


End file.
